Enemies Forever, Lovers for one Night
by SummerZpyr0
Summary: It's New Years Eve. Light and L are going to be all alone at the headquarter. Is they just enemies or is there something else between them? LightXL


**Enemies Forever, Lovers for one Night**

_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it.

**Warning:** This story contains sex scenes and is not suitable for kids. So if you're not old enough to read stuff like that, don't ;) And if you are that kind of person that doesn't like to read stories about boys with boys, don't read this one. In other ways; Welcome to Japan! I hope you'll enjoy celebrating new years with Light and L ;)

--------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

New Years Eve. Everyone is home with their families. There are just a few unlucky people who will work this night.

"Well, I'm off then. Are you sure this is okay with you, Light?"

Soichiro Yagami looks at his only son. Light nods.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. Just go home to mom and Sayu. They will really appreciate to have you at home a night like this."

"I know. But to leave you here..."

"Dad... I have no choice. It's okay. I promise."

Yagami sigh.

"Well, okay then. See you two tomorrow."

He walks out of the room and leaves the hotel. Light Yagami sigh and turn back to the computer. This really sucks. No doubt that he wanted to follow his father home to the family, but it wouldn't work.

He looks down at his left wrist. These handcuffs are really annoying. And especially when it is connected to that guy. L. Or Ryuzaki, as everyone in here use to call him. Light sigh again. Now he's all alone with this guy. The guy who's trying to nail him for all this killings. Nail him for being Kira. Well, this L isn't stupid. But Light is way smarter than him. In other case he would already been thrown into jail. But then we have these handcuffs...

"What are you thinking about, Light-kun?"

Light looks up at L's wondering face.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just feel a little tired of sitting here, at this computer all day. After all, it's new years."

He sighs again. L smiles.

"Well, you're right. I don't think it would be too bad if we took time off this evening."

He rises.

"I got to go to the bathroom, though."

Light also rises. This is one part of this handcuff thing he really don't like. There's no privacy at all. You can't even go to the bathroom alone, and to have to stand there watching while someone else need to do their _thing _isn't a pleasure either.

"Okay. Let's go then. But can you please hurry. I don't want to miss the New Year."

"Don't worry. It's just ten to twelve. It's not like I'm going to poo-poo."

"That's good news."

Light rolls his eyes and sigh, again.

So into the bathroom they go. L pulls down his pants and start peeing. Suddenly his cell phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket, but it manages to slide down at the floor.

"Shit. I need to take this call."

He tries to bend down to pick it up, but since he's really in need to pee, he can't just snap it off, and he can't reach the phone if he must hold at the same time. He looks really pleading at Light.

"This is really important. Please, will you hold when I reach for the phone?"

Light takes a step backwards. How disgusting.

"No way! Can't you call whoever tries to call you back when you're done?"

"No, I can't. Please."

He takes a deep breath and takes it. And this guy should be one of the cleverest in the whole country. Can't even hold his own dick while picking up the phone. L hurries to pick up the phone. He seems really relieved. He talks for a while, then he whispers to Light.

"Can you please shake it? This may take a while."

This isn't what Light should call a night off from work. What does L think he is? He doesn't work at the home-help service.

He glares at L and shakes his penis.

"Okay. Thank you Watari. Bye."

He hangs up and puts the phone back into the pocket.

"Thanks Yagami-kun. I really appreciate your help. Well, let's get started then."

L walks out of the bathroom, Light's following, of course.

"What's your plan then, Ryuzaki? If we are going to skip work tonight, I mean."

L smiles and looks out through the window.

"The show has just begun."

Light looks out too and sees how the sky's filled with every colour possible. And new fireworks just continue to enter it.

Both of them stand still, just watching the show. This is really great. No work. They can just stand there looking all night if they wish to do so.

L takes a bottle of champagne, standing next to them on a shelf, and starts pouring it up into two glasses.

"Happy new year, Light. Let us make for a promise to catch that damn Kira this year. Cheers."

Light takes a glass.

"Yeah, of course."

The laugh is bubbling inside of him. Catch Kira? Dream on.

L sits down on the sofa. And, with no other choice, Light follows his example.

"Is Misa still here, Yagami-kun?"

Light shakes his head.

"No. I think they let her home this night. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. If she were in the building she could have joined us, you know."

He drinks up and puts back the glass at the table.

"Have you never felt like you just wanted to be normal?"

He says after about ten minutes of silence. Light looks up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, that you didn't have to be so serious and all that. That you, for one day, were able to be totally irresponsible and could do all those things that 'normal' teenagers do. As it is right now, we can't be in any relationships or go on dates and parties."

Light smiles.

"Talk for yourself. I use to go on dates..."

"That's right. But even I can tell that you're not serious when it comes to Misa Amane."

He reaches for the bottle and pours up some more. Light laughs.

"That's very observing of you. Especially considering that you obviously are a virgin."

He smiles at a confused L.

"And how did you...?"

"Let us just say that I'm an expert to tell stuff like that. So, tell me, how did it come you've never did it?"

The silence takes over. Light's watching L, who obviously doesn't know what to say. On the wall the clock shows that it's now twenty to one. Outside people are still playing with their fireworks. If you listen closely, you can hear the taping sound of a crane inside the bathroom. Somewhere a dog's is barking. L sighs.

"Well, to be honest with you, I have never been interested in girls."

"So? That's not what I asked. If you're gay, that's fine, but you don't need to be a virgin just because of that."

"No. Maybe not. But because I never had the courage of telling someone about it, I ended up like this."

He looks away. Light smiles.

"Well, then it's time to do something about it."

L looks back at him, trying to understand what he just said. Light takes a firm grip at L's hair and pulls him closer.

"... Light... no... That's not a good idea... I..."

Without listening to anything that L tries to say, Light straddles him and puts his head back.

"Yes it is. It's perfect."

He smiles and moves forward, ready to kiss him.

"B-but the cameras. Light!"

"Huh? Oh, the cameras. Well, that's easy to erase. The others won't come back before tomorrow. Now, leave your excuses and try to enjoy it."

Light presses his lips against L's. His tongue finds its way into L's mouth and explores it. Slowly, to begin with, then a little faster and harder. He lays him down, his right hand now in L's pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

Light laughs.

"You made me hold it just an hour ago, remember? What's the difference now?"

With that he takes a grip around L's member and squeezes it carefully. L gives up a moan. This is kind of new to him. Well, when he was younger he used to watch some porno movies that he and the other kids at the orphan had manage to get their hands on. Then they also used to jerk off, but that's a long time ago. He hasn't had time for such a thing.

Light starts pumping it now. L's hard now, and he moans like never before. But it's only lasting for about two minutes, then it goes floppy again and L's cum have painted his pants and Light's hand.

"You really don't last long, do you?"

"I told you I was a virgin."

L snaps back at him.

"I know... and I think it's hot. I'd never imagine that I was going to be the one taking it away from you."

"That's not true. All you did was jerking me off."

"You're right. Turn around."

L just looks at him.

"What? Hell no. Keep your dick to yourself."

He starts pulling up his pants, but Light stops him.

"Oh no. I have a better idea."

He rise and pulls L up from the sofa.

"See this table? Bend over it."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see soon. Just do it."

And L obeys. Light then pulls both their pants down, quickly to avoid any complaining, puts his hands on L's hips and force himself into L's entrance. L screams.

"That hurts! Stop it!"

"I haven't even started yet. How do you expect yourself to catch Kira if you have no balls?"

He starts moving it in and out. L screams like he's going to die or something. Light doesn't care. He's horny, and you can't blame him. He's been here for quite a while, with no chances of getting something. Okay, Misa is more than willing, but she's not his type.

"Come on, stop being so boring."

He takes it out. L turns around, rubbing his ass.

"Boring? Have something up your ass and try to honestly say that you're enjoying it!"

Light smiles.

"Sure."

He catches L's dick once more and starts the pumping.

"What...?"

"I'm just doing as you like. Let's see if we can get this thing hard again. As you said, it's my turn to have something up in my ass."

Light is pumping, L is moaning and soon L's little friend is fit for fight again. Light smirks at him.

"Well, let's see how the famous L is going to do this."

Light turns around and bends over. At first L's just looking at him, confused over the situation he'd been put into. But soon he places his hands on Light's hips and enters him.

Light groans a little at first, but when L begins to move in and out he gets more used to it and it feels better. In a matter of fact, this is the first time someone's really entered him too. He has always been the one to dominate the other.

They go on for about three minutes before there's no more will in the dear little friend of L's. He takes it out, a little embarrassed. Light turns around, smiling.

"You really need to practise. Three minutes, that's nothing."

L sniffs at him.

"Do you count the minutes now? And by the way, you didn't last any longer yourself before taking it out."

"That's because you where complaining so much. It would have been easy for me to continue, you know."

"So what you mean is that you took it out just to be gentle to me?"

Light pulls his pants up.

"Yeah. Something like that."

He rise and walks up to the window, with L in tow, who is trying to pull on his pants. It's kind of late now, but there are still people out there who are playing with their fireworks. Light sigh.

"Time to make our New Year promises, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They both look out at the starry sky.

"This year I'm going to practise so that I'll be more endurance."

L blush. Light looks at him quite surprised.

"Shouldn't you make a promise about catching Kira this year?"

L smiles at him.

"No. I'll let you go for this year."

**The End**

**End Notes:** This fanfic didn't become too long. I thought it were better if I ended it before I ran out of ideas. And I wanted to finish it so that I could put it out before my friend decides to kill me. I told her she wasn't allowed to read it before I put it out here. And I've been reading small parts of it, just for teasing. Well, here it is. My third fanfiction on this site, but my first about the characters from Death Note. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you want to make me happy, review :)


End file.
